


A Night to Remember - Sonea/Akkarin

by NeverBeenACorpse



Category: Black Magician Trilogy - Trudi Canavan
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenACorpse/pseuds/NeverBeenACorpse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read the books, and at a particular place in them I felt cheated on the happenings of the relation I hoped for, so I decided to do my own.<br/>This is purely spontaneous, without any plans to continue or create fanfics in this universe again.<br/>But please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember - Sonea/Akkarin

They kissed and he tasted like mullok and berries, as she probably did as well. She bit his lip and he chuckled and kissed her more intensely, pressing his lips to hers and she almost swayed backwards but they had arms around each other and held closely. She kissed his lips several times, while he still chuckled, and she smiled deeply as she couldn’t really take her lips from his. But neither could he. 

The cloth was rough against her hands so she snuck her hands under his shirt and touched his waist, his back, felt the muscles and a few days grime. They stopped kissing and their noses stil touched, foreheads against each others, and felt each other closeness and breath and how his heart beat so fast inside his chest. She could stay like this for a long time. 

He gave her a quick kiss and leaned back a bit, and she took the moment to try and slide his shirt up. He looked at her and laughed, with an surprised expression, but then his eyes gleamed mischievously and he let her take his shirt off. She let it fall to the ground and had only eyes for his chest, hands and fingers stroking the almost hairless skin. He was thinner now, his skin more tight against the muscles underneath, and she noticed how he watched her as she admired his body. 

She stroked her nose and lips against him, his chest, the cavity just under his neck and she let her tongue touch the sensitive skin there and heard him inhale deep, let her lips travel slowly up his neck, around and up against his ear, tongue lightly tracing the side of his ear and he hugged her so close it almost hurt and when she felt how hard he was through the light clothing she pressed even closer against his body and kept her lips close to his ear, breathing softly. He kissed her neck hard and she felt his teeth as he bit her and she moaned breathlessly. 

Feeling his hands pull up her shirt and reach her back, stroking her skin and even letting his nails across he back, she let out her mind and touched his. The desire she felt made her draw her breath and he stopped, for a moment, meeting her eyes with a bit of uncertainty and she almost saw something like shame, but she smiled deeply and opened her mind, feeling his own inside her thoughts, showing the desire she felt and memory of him bare breasted a few days earlier, her face turning a bit red as he smiled at her, and she could see happiness in his eyes. 

He let his forehead rest against hers and showed her a memory of his own, the first night in the wilderness, him watching her when she slept and stroking her hair when she seemed troubled in her sleep, smiling whenever he looked back at her, and then a stream of memories flowed trough - how he’d seen her when the Ichani woman was killed, striking a pice of scrap out of her hair, touching her hands, helping her into the underground, how he barely could think with her walking so close, seeing her standing in the doorway of his room at the Guild when the Ichani woman had hurt him, the warmth he’d experienced when she didn’t leave his side, how he’d almost lost his mask when she was so close, so concerned, how he’d only wanted her face in his hands and… 

He stopped the memories and pushed away a bit from her, not even touching anymore, all red and not looking at her. 

\- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t… 

She took his hand, turned to watch the sun rising over the mountain, smiled softly and began walking to the soft bed of grass she’d made. He tried to resist, muttering something she didn’t listen to, but she didn’t let go of his hand and he followed, uncertain, but she smiled happily at him and embraced him. He hugged her close, their minds touching, both stilled of thoughts and only filled with the feeling of warmth from the body so close to them, longing and even something like love, but without the word, just the feeling from both their minds so that neither could guess who thought it, but both happily accepting it. 

She felt her mind slowly fill with desire again, not sure if she felt it first or him, but they both began to let their hands wander, his over her back, waist, hauling up her shirt and she took a step back and let him pull it off. His hands back to her hips, his eyes looking at her body, hunger growing in his eyes, and her mind, their eyes meet and soon their lips, their tongues, their chests, their hands undressing the clothes that they still wore, pressing her body against his, feeling his erection against her womb and stomach, her whole body began to tingle and she shuddered, not for the cold because he was so warm, but with desire and his lips pressed against her neck, her hands reaching down to his crotch, lightly stroking the skin over his hard cock. He stopped, his whole body tense, his face met hers and their eyes, there minds. 

Laying down on the bed of grass, he was not long after, on all four over her, admiring her body as she did his, in the soft light that began to shine into the cave. She placed her legs around his hips, slowly, hearing his deep breathing, pressing his body close to hers, he reached down and felt at her stomach, slowly reaching down, feeling with soft fingers over her clitoris, her nether lips, pausing when he felt how wet she was, breathing deep, and she couldn’t contain a moan. Her vagina was pulsating, deeply red and swollen, and he kept his fingers on it, slowly tracing the outer lips. 

She was enjoying it too much, she needed him inside her, she sent her mind into his and he locked eyes with her, reading her desire and need, but doing nothing to please her. Tracing his fingers around her lips, she moaned trough cleansed teeth but he only smiled at her, even when she began to move her hips did he change his position, only tracing the inside of the inner lips. She was staring at him, her desire stronger then words and she sent all her mind into his, all her desire, and how she moaned when he pressed a finger into her cunt, touching her insides and moving slowly, she moved her whole body after his hand, pressing his finger deeper into her, then pulling out. 

She met his eyes instantly, only to see him holding his cock. She almost stopped breathing, catching her breath and moving her body closer, watching him, willing him closer, into her, and as he placed his cock over her lips she pressed her body closer, her arms and legs around him, pushing him inside, holding him close and sensing the feelings he felt trough his mind. 

Neither he nor she was quiet anymore, but when he began to move, she couldn’t keep quiet and the cave echoed with their noise and he put a hand over her mouth, pushed inside her again, eyes locked, trying to stay quiet, she bit into his finger and he bit his lips, watching her as he pressed inside her again, her eyes rolling up and her back arching slightly, her hips pressing up against his crotch as they were still, for a moment, before he drew back and almost out of her, she met his eyes and he stil had his hand tightly over her mouth, his hair falling into his eyes, pressing into her, she felt moisture all over her thighs and she reached for something to hold as he kept moving, pressing deep into her, hand over her mouth, she bit him hard enough she felt the pain in his mind, she grasped after something but didn’t find anything, she arched her back and he moved faster now, sometimes slower, but always deep, never really stopping, holding his breath as not to sound to loud, her hands reaches for his arms, nails digging into his skin, then his hips, pulling him faster, deeper, spreading her legs even more, he moves his free hand down to her waist, holding tight, then to her shoulder, pressing her body down as he pressed up, then her back, almost over her buttocks, pressing up and close, moving fast now, face close to hers, eyes looking deep into each other, his breath over her face, his hand still over her mouth, her noises muffled but not gone, her moaning changing into higher tones as her eyes roll up, back arching more, he almost looses his grip on her and just holds her close, deep inside her, as her whole body becomes tense, then her hips move cluelessly, in circles and pumping up against him and just moving, her nails deep in his flesh and his breath over her neck, grass getting into his mouth but he barely notice, her inner muscles so tight around hos cock he almost fears she’ll break it, but then her muscles loosen enough for him to continue moving, pressing into her, hard and his face over her neck, breathing her scent and grass, his whole body against hers as she’s still tense, still shivering, still tight enough she doesn’t get how he still fits in there, his body tensing and he’s so loud now, barely breathing just noise, into her ear and the stone under neath, as his body begun to shake, slowly, she feels his dick pulsating inside her, he’s moaning into her neck and pressing into her, she’s holding him close and her legs tight around his butt, his hips, pressing him even deeper. 

They both became still, breathing fast and shallow, no strength left to talk or move, only feeling each other and she’s so pleased a smile comes over her and she begins to laugh, giggle uncontrollably, he looks at her questionably but can’t help himself and soon he’s giggling with her, they’re both embracing each other and giggling without energy to do anything else, rolling onto their side and back again, kissing deeply and he’s still inside of her, still pretty hard and she looks down and up into his eyes again. 

\- At least someone’s not tired, she says with a grin and a glint in her eyes that makes him giggle again and kiss her lightly, lips against lips, both smiling. 

He presses inside her again and her body becomes tense at once, one moan and then her breathing stopps, he kisses her neck, she relaxes as he’s not moving but kisses his ear. 

They lay so for a while, just in each others arms, still inside of each other, minds touching and feeling the latent desire and pleasant happiness, both too tired to continue but neither wanting to stop. With a soft kiss they parted and cleaned themselves up in the running water nearby, always close enough to touch and they made love once more next to the water, on the hard stone. When they came back to the cave he gestured for her to sleep, but she shook her head and told him she didn’t believe he’d wake her up during the night. He smiled and looked around, told her this place was hidden enough to be as safe as it would ever be, and that they both could use a whole nights sleep. Smiling, she sat down on the bed next to him, shared a few kisses, and lay down on the soft grass. 

They fell asleep not soon after, arms around each other on the bed of grass and moss, fingers entwined and almost close enough to kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of the third book in the first trilogy.


End file.
